Sans Titre
by Akuma Maxwell
Summary: Bah heu... allez lire ;p


**Auteur: Akuma Maxwell**

**Base: Gundam Wing, quoi d'autre ^^**

**Genre : je sais pas encore T____T **

**Disclaimer : j'suis obligé de faire ça??? Oui bon… les G-Boys sont pas a moa ;_; snif**

**N/A : **

**Duo : c'est quoi cette fic? Tu veux me transformer en monstre?**

**Akuma : bien sur que non! **

**Duo : alors c'est quoi ça? **

**Akuma : Ça fait une semaine que ça me trotte dans la tête, en fait, depuis que j'ai lu ''The Werewolf''. J'ai bien aimé cette fic même si elle n'est pas encore terminé. Veux la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite! **

**Duo : …   **

**Les « _…_ » signifie les pensées des perso **

**Les ******* les changements de… ben de perso quoi… ^^°**

**N/A : Si quelqu'un veut m'aider à trouver un titre ça ne serait pas de refus!!!**

_______________________________________________________________

**Titre ???**

****

****

Prologue 

**Problème pointe le bout de son nez**

****

Il était environ 22h30 et Duo marchait le long des rues de Londres, revenant d'une mission en solo, relativement facile. Pénétrer dans la base sans se faire remarquer, sous tirer des informations et replie. Rien de difficile donc. Mais la mission s'était avéré plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Duo ne rêvait que de prendre une douche pour laver le sang qui souillait ses cheveux châtains. 

Une fois devant la planque, Duo soupira puis ouvrit la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, Quatre lui sauta tout bonnement dessus, cherchant une blessure quelconque.

- Quatre, je ne suis pas blessé, je veux simplement prendre une bonne douche.

Sans plus attendre, il monta les escaliers en direction de la salle de bain. Se déshabillant, il entra dans la douche après avoir ouvert le robinet d'eau coté brûlant. En se versant une tonne de shampoing dans les cheveux, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

*******

Heero avait entendu l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et, sachant que ce baka d'américain n'en aurait pas fini avant au minimum une heure, il entra dans les toilettes pour brosser ses dents. Contrairement à ses habitudes, Duo ne beuglait pas une chanson d'avant les colonies. Prenant sa brosse à dent, il prit le dentifrice et grimaça face au choix de Duo; menthe aux fraises. Il entendit Duo se rincer les cheveux et, quand il passa ses doigts sur sa tête, Heero entendit un « Shit! » mi-stupéfait, mi-coléreux. 

*******

Duo savait que c'était Heero. Vu l'heure tardive, ce dernier n'attendrait sûrement pas qu'il ait fini de se doucher pour venir se laver les dents. Soupirant, Duo mit sa tête sous le jet d'eau pour rincer ses cheveux et, passant ses doigts sur sa tête, il rencontra deux petites touffes poilue et pointue. 

- Shit!

Il était stupéfait et coléreux. 

- « _Merde pas maintenant! Comment je vais leur cacher ça moi maintenant? Ça va pas être long que tout le reste va apparaître_ » 

Finissant de se laver les cheveux et s'assurant qu'Heero soit sorti de la salle de bain, Duo arrêta l'eau et sorti de la douche. Il s'essuya vigoureusement les cheveux en faisant attention aux deux touffes noire de chaque coté de sa tête qui partait de la lobe de son oreille pour remonter un peu au-dessus de sa tête. Finissant de se sécher, il se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Deux petites oreilles noires pointues ornaient sa tête et ses pupilles commençaient à devenir vertical. 

Duo jura mentalement puis il tressa rapidement ses cheveux et prit une serviette et se l'enroula autour de sa tête pour cacher ses oreilles et il prit une autre serviette pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il avait laissé ses vêtements dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero.

Rendu dans sa chambre, il se précipita dans son armoire pour prendre un pantalon noir large, un chandail en coton sans manche, noir, et un gros coton ouaté taille XL beige avec un capuchon large. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler ses vêtements sans ôter sa serviette de ses cheveux. Une fois habillé, il mit son capuchon sur sa tête, prenant bien garde qu'il laisse son visage dans l'ombre et il enleva la serviette.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son compagnon de chambre, il sortit de la maison et alla dans la forêt derrière leur planque.

TBC

**_____________________________________**

Akuma : ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis j'ai pas mis de note dans ce chapitre la!!!

Duo : ça va, ça va, t'as pas besoin de gueuler comme une malade!

Quatre : Je fais mère poule encore T____T

Akuma : bah, pas grave

Duo : alors, quoi ta inventé encore?

Akuma : je spoile pas =P

Duo : je crains le pire . 

Wufeï : je suis avec Duo cette fois-ci. 

Akuma : meuh! C'est pas *si* pire que ça

Duo+Wufeï+Trowa+Heero+Quatre: -__-°

Akuma: Reviews pour la suite pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiize!?!


End file.
